


Lost Prince of Geatland (REMAKE)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Beowulf (Poem), Tangled (2010)
Genre: But at least the main character has long hair, F/M, However I won't add copyrighted material, I do not own anything here, I gave credit to the Disney film by adding the Tangled tag, I'm changing the name of the female character, Just for the sake of copyright, Parody, Remake of the original story, Sadly no songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Remake of the original but with no copyrighted material for the sake of copyright!





	Lost Prince of Geatland (REMAKE)

**Author's Note:**

> Just as the summary says. I'll even rewrite chapter 1.

"HEY! COME ON! GET READY!" A woman shouted from another room.

"I'M COMING!" a man shouted from the bedroom.

Beowulf silently brushed his fingers against his hair. 10 years since he got rescued from that tower and 10 years since his hair got cut to shoulder length, but now the cut hair reaches midback. He sighed as he ran his fingers through those beautiful blonde locks. It's not bright orange anymore (I changed the magical hair color to orange), but it's a butter blonde. He still wishes he had that hair. I mean, he would've broke Grondol's (I decided to call Grendel's Mother Grondol) arm before escaping the tower forever (Yep. I added a Beowulf reference), but his now wife managed to save him from Grondol completely.

Soon, Beowulf and his wife Reigna (Yep. As I said in the tags, I changed the name of the main woman) went out into the town square of the kingdom of Geatland, eventually sitting down on a hay cart. The hay hurt Beowulf's butt a bit, but he's still oh so excited. He and Reigna looked at the kids who are eager to hear the whole story. Reigna cleared her throat.

"This is the story of how I died" she began.

Beowulf elbowed her.

"One, that's too extreme. And two, no copyrighted material from Tangled in a rewrite of a parody of that same film which isn't supposed to have copyrighted material in it at all, which means it doesn't have Tangled songs in it. I mean, the author is not trying to get copyrighted again" Beowulf interrupted her.

"One, I know that, though I'm pretty sure the narration doesn't count as copyrighted material since it's just narration, and two, no breaking the fourth wall!" Reigna told Beowulf.

"Aren't you also breaking the fourth wall? Also, even though it's considered a parody, like in the Hamilton parody of Tangled story 'The Lost Prince', it shouldn't have copyrighted material from Tangled in it for the sake of the author!" Beowulf responded.

"Hamilton narrates the second half of the first chapter and the beginning of the final chapter in that story, and the story still didn't get copyrighted!" Reigna argued.

"That's because it has story in between the lines!" Beowulf argued.

"You guys, would you not break the fourth wall for the sake of the story?" Beowulf's mother asked the couple, a serious tone in her voice.

"Someone fix that fourth wall" Ecgetheow asked, looking to the camera like in The Office.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, ECGETHEOW!" the ghost of Beowulf's mother yelled, dragging Ecgetheow out of the scene.

Reigna cleared her throat again.

"Sorry about the fourth-wall breaking" she told the kids.

She took a deep breath.

"Also, don't worry, it's not that extreme" she told the people listening to the story.

She sighed.

"Also, the narration doesn't count as copyright as long as you change it" Reigna told the peeps.

"NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING!" Beowulf yelled.

Reigna sighed again. She then began to tell the whole story.

* * *

_ ** 28 YEARS AGO ** _

"ECGETHEOW!!" A guard yelled.

"What?!" Ecgetheow asked, worried.

"Your wife! She's sick, and the baby is about to be born, and she and the baby might die if we don't do anything to help!" the guard yelled.

Ecgetheow sighed, and then, he suddenly had a good idea.

"Guards, follow me to the location of the magical orange flower!" he told the guards.

They all did so.

Meanwhile, a old hag (Grondol is a human here) with messy brown hair with a lot of grey in it and wearing an old green raggy dress with a belt and wearing a black cloak quietly went over to the flower. She quietly sang to the flower.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..."

As she sang, she became younger, and soon, she looked like she's in her late thirties. She treated that flower like it's her own child. After losing her only son Grendel, she grew depressed, but then she found the magical glowing orange flower.

Suddenly, she heard running. She quickly put a rag over the flower, but as she ran, the rag flew off. Meanwhile, Ecgetheow and the guards quickly found the flower.

"THERE IT IS!!" They all shouted as they harvested the flower.

As soon as they got back with the flower, the flower was put into a medicine, and that same flower-infused medicine healed both the queen and the baby she's about to deliver.

Soon, as Ecgetheow was pacing throughout the halls, a guard stopped him.

"The young prince has been born" the guard told him.

Ecgetheow sighed in relief. He quickly ran in the room to see the young prince in a basket with a blanket. Ecgetheow picked up the young prince, smiling at the sight. He soon heard the guard sigh in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Ecgetheow asked.

"Your wife...although she got healed by the flower, she still passed away after the birth" the guard told Ecgetheow, feeling sad.

Ecgetheow sighed. He then looked at the baby in his arms.

"I just realized the baby was born on the same day my great-great-great-great grandpa was born. I might name this young prince after him" Ecgetheow told the guard.

"Beowulf? Alright. That's a good name, actually" the guard replied.

Ecgetheow suddenly noticed something. The young prince has midback-length bright orange hair. Ecgetheow's jaw dropped at the sight.

"The baby was born like that due to the flower" the guard told him.

Ecgetheow looked down in awe at the baby. He soon put a crown on the young prince. Since the crown was too big for the young prince right, it sort of fell down the baby's head. The young prince giggled a little. Ecgetheow smiled at that.

Soon, he put the baby in a small crib in the bedroom, and, as the guards took the dead queen out of the room, Ecgetheow looked down at the young prince.

"My little Beowulf, I'll make sure no one or nothing comes in your way" Ecgetheow told the baby.

As soon as the sheets were changed, Ecgetheow quietly laid down on the bed. He smiled at the sound of little Beowulf breathing perfectly. Soon, Ecgetheow fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Grondol quietly went back over to her flower. She soon noticed that the flower is missing! She screamed, rushing to the kingdom immediately. She saw an orange glow coming from the top floor of the castle. She quietly climbed up the walls, going into the room where the glow is coming from. She saw a baby with bright orange hair in it's crib. Grondol quietly picked up the baby with one arm and took out a pair of scissors with the other hand. She lifted up a small section of the baby's long hair, quietly singing the Flower song.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the-"

She got interrupted while cutting the hair when she noticed that as soon as she cut out the section of hair, that same hair turned a butter blonde. That darned blonde. She saw the nub of hair left behind from that very section turn butter blonde as well. She put the scissors in her dress pocket, and then she quickly ran off. With the baby.

In the morning, Ecgetheow woke up peacefully. He stretched and yawned, getting out of bed. Still in his nightgown, he went over to the crib.

"Morning, Beo-" he began.

He soon noticed that little Beowulf isn't in his crib! Ecgetheow screamed in fear. He ran downstairs immediately, screaming.

"Your Majesty, why are you in your nightgown still?" a guard asked.

"MY SON IS MISSING!" Ecgetheow screamed.

"Missing?!" the guard asked.

"Well, I saw some old hag take away the prince, and all that's left behind is..." another guard told Ecgetheow.

That same guard picked up a small section of butter blonde hair that has been cut off.

"This hair" that very guard told Ecgetheow, showing him the section of butter blonde hair.

"BEOWULF!!" Ecgetheow screamed in fear.

He took a deep breath.

"GUARDS, FIND MY SON IMMEDIATELY!" Ecgetheow told the guards.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the lead guard replied, bowing.

The guards went off everywhere to find the young prince, but to no avail. Soon, they gave up, and, due to it being night, the guards decided to do one thing: They were all holding lit-up paper lanterns, but they removed the handles, and let the lanterns float in the sky. They walked back to the castle, sighing.

"No luck?" Ecgetheow sadly asked.

"No, sir" the lead guard replied, "But we did let our lanterns float".

"Why?" Ecgetheow asked.

"We are sure that, once the young prince comes of age, he will follow those lanterns, and he'll be able to return back home" the lead guard replied.

Ecgetheow smiled, then went outside the castle and released paper lanterns into the sky himself. Everyone else in the kingdom soon released their paper lanterns into the sky as well. Ecgetheow then knew one thing: His own son Beowulf will soon follow those lanterns and return back to the kingdom where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Beowulf or Tangled!  
Btw, Tangled belongs to Disney, and Beowulf...well....that poem belongs to whoever the original author of the poem is.


End file.
